Lemonade Stand
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Entry five of seven for Swimmer's Week Of Summer One Shots. Kai and Nya are having a lemonade stand to raise money for new bikes, but when what little they're able to make gets stolen, it seems like all hope is lost. Luckily, the two people they love the most are there to help them. Childhood Kai and Nya story.


**Hey everyone! Sorry it's so late in the evening and an apology in advance because it's probably going to happen this way again tomorrow and Sunday. This was requested by Mayor Of Ninjago City, but I changed the plot around a little bit. Hope ya don't mind. Anyone who loves childhood Kai and Nya stories, this one's for you!**

"Lemonade, get your lemonade!" Kai squeaked although nobody seamed to respond, "I said get your lemonade!"

"Nobody's coming Kai, let's just go home. We'll never make any money this way," Nya sighed and sat down on the dirt road.

Kai groaned and sat down beside her, "you're right, this is boring, but we shouldn't go home yet. Mommy and Daddy said they'd walk home with us when the shop closes."

"Okay. What should we do then?" Nya asked and stood up.

"I don't know. We could play tag?" Kai suggested.

"No. There's not enough space, and you're so much faster than me," Nya whined.

Kai kicked the dirt with his left shoe, "fine then. Have it your way and just sit there."

Only two minutes which had felt like two hours for them passed by before a man adorned with a white beard and rice hat approached.

"Now what would you children be selling here?" He asked.

"Lemonade!" Kai responded promptly and stood up whilst brushing dirt off himself.

Nya joined him standing, "or at least we're trying to. Nobody's coming by though 'cept you."

"Well, how much is it for a cup? I would most certainly like one, and perhaps you could try to sell some to the workers in the rice fields?" The man suggested.

"It's 50 cents Mr, Mr..." Nya trailed off.

"You can call me Wu. And you two must be Kai and Nya. I'm good friends with your parents. In fact, I'm on my way to see them right now. May I ask what you're saving up for?" He replied.

"New bikes. Our old ones broke," Kai answered and kicked at the dirt again as Wu pulled out two coins from his pocket.

"Thank you," Nya smiled and exchanged a glass of lemonade for the coins Wu held out.

"No, Thank you. Today's very hot. Lemonade seems very refreshing right now."

Kai and Nya waved goodbye as the stranger continued on to Four Weapons, "You heard him, let's go see if any one in the fields wants lemonade!" Kai determined and took off.

Nya trailed behind him, "wait Kai, the table!"

"It's fine," Kai puffed, "nobody's going to hurt it!"

Turns out, Kai was wrong. After returning from getting chased out of several fields by their owners, they returned with no success to find the two coins they had left on the table gone.

"Why didn't you take them with you?" Kai grunted and took random swings at the air.

"You said the table would be fine Kai," Nya responded softly and began to cry, "we're never going to get those new bikes," she sobbed.

"You should have taken the money with you!" Kai cried and swung at a tree as his eyes blurred with tears, "Oww!"

"I'm sorry Kai," Nya sniffed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Kai sat down in the dirt and nursed his now bleeding knuckles.

The two of them sat in silence for minutes which soon became hours as they had a pity party. The sun began to set, and they hardly noticed.

"Kai, Nya? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A soft, gentle voice spoke arousing them from the nap they were currently taking curled up against one other.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Nya smiled, then her face solemed, "we met this really nice man, Wu who said he was going to your shop and bought lemonade from us. Nobody was coming, so he suggested we try to sell some to the workers in the rice fields, but I left the money here by accident, and when we came back, it was stolen."

Their father squatted down to their height, "it's okay kids. I have some extra money right here," he said and put a coin in each of their hands, "and you know what? Mommy and I would each like a glass of lemonade," he told them and held out four more coins.

Nya and Kai poured them each a glass and handed them to their parents.

"Thank you. Now let's go home."

Nya and Kai linked hands with their mother and father and walked down the darkening path towards home.

Kai glanced over at Nya, "we'll get the bikes. I promise."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. This was a ton of fun to write, and I hope it was to read as well. Have a great night, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
